


Make Me Beg

by HiddlesPirate



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants more than to please him. She wants the way they used to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Beg

I knelt patiently, head bowed and hands on my thighs, fingers splayed, as I waited for my master to come home for work, the sound of the steady rise and fall of my chest the only sound to filled the room. I loved Tom, had for much longer than he would know, and for a long time, I watched as he loved another. I felt my heart break every time I saw him, talked to him, every Facebook post, but after all the hurt and pain, I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. But somehow, my patience and waiting paid off and his girlfriend accused him of being in love with me, leaving him high and dry in a city that wasn't his own. I was there in a heart beat for support and slowly, we fell into a friends with benefits routine. Which in turn became roommates with benefits after I was evicted from my apartment for no reason and he took me in on a moments notice, and I was the first to admit, the sex was amazing. Sweet and slow, hard and fast, in public, on every item of furniture in our apartment, BDSM, role play, anal, we left no holes barred, except for the intimacy of kissing, something he said he want to keep for a lover. It stayed like that for years, fucking like rabbits, him turning away when I tried to kiss him, swallowing my pride and hurt every single time, until one night, where everything changed. It was during our weekly movie night, where we would usually pretend to watch a movie and he would start to finger me, he turned my cheek and did the one thing that he had made a red zone; he kissed me. I was so stunned by the kiss that I didn't respond to his lips; not once in the years we had been sleeping together had we kissed. He pulled back, confusing my bemusement for rejection. He had turned to leave his seat, his shift of weight pulling me out of my trance, and I caught him, kissing him back with the passion I had kept bottled up for all those long years as I straddled his waist. From that moment on, we had been dating, BDSM becoming a strong point in our relationship, our exploits bubbling over into our parents houses whenever one of us gave the other 'the signal' like blowing their nose three times and into work where one of us would turn up to the others workplace for a quick 'lunch' or send a compromising photo of ourselves and rush home to submit to the other. Which was what I had done. I really didn't like the 'daddy/baby girl' thing, but I really liked to be treated like I was an innocent, so as a compromise, Tom and I had decided to do the 'kitty/ master' role play. I had been home early from work, being an actress my shifts ended before his from time to time, and for some reason the scent of him as I walked in the door hit me like a tonne of bricks, my panties drowned almost instantly. I felt as if I was suffocating and I tore off my clothes, running to toy chest at the end of our bed and setting my phone on record, before I proceeded to lube up the black cats tail plug with my tongue and I slowly bent over to push the plug into my ass, making sure the video would show everything as I moaned and gasped at the delightful intrusion. He would be so hard, I thought, as I reached to rub my clit, knowing I would be delightfully punished for my naughtiness, as I slowly sat up on my knees, back to him, caressing my ass, and body just the way I knew he liked it, my ears and collar in place before I turned to face the camera, flicking my hair out of the way as I slowly palmed my breast for him, my legs spread to reveal my glistening pussy, ready for him. I reached over the mattress and grabbed the nipple clamps, gently clamping down hard on my pert nipples as I cried, begging for much more, before ending the video and sending it to Tom, with an email that read, 'Headphones, baby, you'll need them. Hurry home, master, I'm waiting,' and positioning myself on my knees by the bedroom door. I heard the front door close and my nipples and clit started to sing as footfalls made their way to the bedroom door. I saw his bare feet step into my line of sight, heard his sharp intake of breath telling me he liked what he saw, before he walked past me out of sight. I didn't dare move as I heard him moving around, undressing himself, changing into my favourite pair of jeans, leaving me knelt with my head bowed, until I felt his thigh behind my head and his hand patting my hair, as I whimpered, staying still. He grasped my hair and ripped my head back and our eyes connected with trust and understanding, as he nodded and loosened his grip slightly. 'Have you been a bad kitty, pet?' He asked, his voice dripping with dominance that hit me straight in the pit of my stomach. 'I don't cum, master, I promise,' I whispered, licking my lips, as he let me go and sat on the end of the bed, curling his finger at me, telling me to crawl over to which a wholeheartedly obeyed, swaying my ass in the air as I did so. I nuzzled up his thigh, nuzzling his open zip happily as I felt his cock rock hard under my face, my long hair falling over his thighs. I felt him reached down and pull out his cock of his unbuttoned jeans, his head bumping my lips, my mouth opening instantly to take him deep in my throat, his fingers wrapping in my hair, forcing me to bob. I moaned, grasping him tight in my hand as I stroked him, moving with my hand and mouth, before he started to thrust up into my mouth forcing my head down, causing me to gag and choke, as my pussy started to drip. He tugged on my hair hard, pulling me off him and on to our bed, bending me on to my hands and knees, spreading my legs as he moved behind me, his tongue pressing hard against my clit, tonguing my pussy so fantastically hard that it drew out a scream with every flick. 'TOM, DONT FUCKING STOP, PLEASE MASTER, DONT STOP, TEASE ME, MASTER, MAKE ME SCREAM,' I screamed, my body arching and bowing as I ground my pussy against his tongue, before he reached up and spanked my ass hard. I screamed as I threw my head back and he latched on to my hair, dropping his trouser and forcing his hard, thick dick inside my dripping pussy, fucking me hard and fast, telling me how much of a dirty whore I was, how I was his dirty whore and that he was going to fuck me repeatedly before he was finished. He flicked the tiny switch on the butt plug and it started to vibrate at an intense speed, his balls hitting my clit, as my breasts swung under me, screams ripping from my throat. I begged for more, and as my sexy master, knowing me so well, he turned me on to my side and threw my leg over his shoulder, fucking me sideways as he leaned over my body, palming my breasts hard. He pulled out of me and bit my nipple hard as I screamed, grabbing his hair, his arms wrapping around me as he picked me up and we rutted against each other, our lips finding each other's so we made out, making loud sweaty fuck before he threw me on the bed, rolling me over, and pushing back inside me. I screamed as he fucked me hard from behind, laying over my body as he thrust deeply inside me, his hand enclosing around my throat as his other hand fingered my clit. 'O FUCK, TOM!' I screamed, my tail plug forcing deeper inside me, 'I'm going to cuuuuuuuuum, Tom!!!' He growled 'fucking cum on my hard dick, clamp that tight pussy around my pounding dick, pet,' before he bit my neck hard and tightened his grip on my throat. I screamed as my cunt clamped around him and I came hard, bouncing back to meet him, 'Tooooooooom, baby!' He pounded me through my orgasm before pulling out of me and standing, turning me by my hair and blocking my nose causing me to choke slightly as my mouth fell open. He pushed his cock down my throat and I groaned loudly, more than a little turned on as he fucked me with his pussy juices cock, telling me I was his dirty whore, his dirty fucking whore who loved to swallow his salty seed, who gagged for a mouthful of his seed, and I whimpered, more than ready for his juice in my mouth, his fingers tightening in my hair telling me he was too sensitive to take much more. I looked up at him, doe eyed and innocent as his facials slipped showing me the love he felt for me. I gave him one good hard suck, before he roared, swearing, and I was gifted his delicious seed, drinking him down, bobbing as I sucked him dry, before he collapsed on the bed, sated. I bit my way up his thighs and hips, moving up his body as I straddled his hips, my tail plug still vibrating away inside my asshole and pussy still dripping all of his cock. I caressed his cheek and lip as he grinned dopily down at me, 'I'm your little cock whore, Tom, always,' I whispered, as his hands caressed my ass, gently turning off the plug and wrapping me up. 'I love you, baby,' he whispered, kissing me gently, as my boyfriend, and I giggled, caressing his body. 'I love you too, Tom. My sweet lover,' I whispered, kissing him passionately, as he gently remove the toy from my ass and the clamps from my nipples, at which I cried out in pleasure into his warm mouth for, and rolled me under him, spreading my legs around his waist and driving back into me, making sweet love to me, long, deeply and slow, my fingers in his hair and my hand sliding down his back.


End file.
